


Syrup

by Gravity_Piglet



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity_Piglet/pseuds/Gravity_Piglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot. Nora eats all the syrup so Yang sends Ruby to the store to acquire more, after all, who can eat pancakes without syrup. Slight Nora/Ren mostly just Rosewick trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nora skipped into team RWBY's room and glanced upward at their sleeping figures. Ruby, the leader of this fine team was snuggled deep in her covers clutching a Beowulf plushy. Weiss, the ice queen, lay straight on top of her covers quietly snoring, her hands laid gracefully on her chest as she breathed in and out. Blake was stretched out on her bed, her bow slightly untied as she purred and moved her arm. Yang was sprawled across her bed a loud rumbling coming from her that was her snores. Her blankets pooled around her feet and she kicked, then shivered. Nora chuckled quietly then took out her megaphone. "Wake UP!" she screamed into the megaphone, though her voice itself would have been enough to wake them.

Prepared for the attacks of Yang and Weiss she dodged the thrown pillows as she cackled loudly. Ruby yawned and got out of bed, then went to get dressed. By the time ruby was dressed her friends had forced Nora out of the room. As her team began their morning ritual she heard Nora singing "Pancakes, pancakes for breakfast today!"

Ruby glanced at her team, "Hurry up, it's Pancake Day, and if we don't get there fast Nora will eat them all again."

Weiss pulled on her jacket, Blake tied her bow and Yang just put the rest of her clothes on and finally they could go to the cafeteria. When they got there, the first thing they saw was a sobbing Nora, "what happened Nora?" Ruby asked, genuinely concerned.

"I only had like 12 pancakes and the ladies said I couldn't have anymore." Nora replied and continued sobbing.

Ren arrived, he gestured to his back, Nora brightened a little but then seemed to remember the pancake issue. She told him of her woes and he listened, like always. "Why don't I make some pancakes?" Ren asked, Nora mood changed instantaneously and her chipper smile and evil laugh were back in place.

"That was weird." Yang said but then continued, "Doesn't matter though, as long as I get my pancakes."

Team RWBY finally approached the end of the line and got their pancakes but Jane, one of the lunch ladies, said "sorry girls, we don't have any more syrup, you're either going to have to get your own or go without. Even with just 12 pancakes that girl cleaned out our kitchen of all the syrup."

When they got to their table Yang looked visibly deflated. How could they have pancakes without syrup she was wondering. Ruby knew exactly how sad and confused her sister was at the moment, because she was feeling the very same thing. "Why don't I use my semblance and go buy some," Ruby suggested.

"You’re such a great team leader sis!" Yang exclaimed while death hugging Ruby tears in her eyes.

Ruby just tried to get her Yang to let go, that girl is OP after all. Finally Yang let go of her sister and team leader so Ruby zipped off to the supermarket.

-

Ruby grabbed the syrup off the shelf and took it to the checkout stand. She waited paitently in line, although she wanted to hurry and get back so she could eat yummy pancakes.

Torchwick stood in line behind Ruby as she began getting her item rang up. "That will be $3.98," the cashier said to her.

The girl reached into her pocket to pull out her pocket, but it wasn't there. "I swear I put it in my pocket," she grumbled to herself.

"Ma'am, if you can't buy the item, I'm going to have to ask you to step aside. Some of these people are in a rush," she looked at Torchwick with terrified eyes.

Ruby turned to look at him and gasped in shock. She realized she didn't even have Crescent Rose with her. "Relax Red, I'm just buying groceries, even criminals need to eat."

Ruby looked down and blushed a little, 'why am I blushing' she thought to herself 'why is my heart beating so fast.' "Look, since you can't seem to find your wallet, I'll pay for you and you can owe me a favor later on. And before you freak out Red, I'll make it so it's not illegal."

Ruby sighed and nodded her head slightly as the man payed for the syrup. As soon as the transaction was complete Ruby grabbed the item and zoomed back to the school a blush redder than blood covering her cheeks.

-  
Torchwick chuckled as he counted the leins from Red's wallet, that girl was adorable, it even was worth losing some money just to see that blush on Red's face. Now to think up a favor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ended up a little different from what I originally planned, plus I kind of changed the characters I hope you all enjoy this next chapter as it will be the final update for this story.

The next few days after Ruby almost forgot the favor that Torchwick might demand at any moment. However every time she thought she might have forgotten her phone would ring and she would think, what if that's Torchwick? Calling to cash in his favor. So Ruby was stressed, but also sort of anxious. Roman had been kind at the store and Ruby didn't know what that was doing to her heart. She began thinking about the orange haired criminal more and more. She couldn't get his grinning face out of her mind, her heart beating a rhythm every time she remember his voice calling out, "Red." Her team often questioned her about the daily appearance of a blush on her cheeks as she stared off into space. Ruby of course, had told her team about the run in with the criminal, however she was surprised when none of them declared they were going to break his legs. After all, he had done something nice for once. About a week after the incident Yang approached her sister privately and immediately began warning her sister against things the criminal might say, "If he asks you to do anything physical, or illegal. If he calls I want you to call me right away, I know some people who might be able to help if does anything bad to you. And bring Crescent Rose. If he does anything bad to you, I will break his legs and maybe his dingle dong. Okay, Rubes. Be careful."

Ruby blushed and looked down, and nodded, acknowledging her sister's request. The call came but a week after, Ruby had no idea who the call was from and in the end she didn't calling her sister about it. Although she regretted the decision a little later. Ruby picked up the phone, caller ID was restricted, "Hello? Who is this?" Ruby asked as she picked up the phone.

Torchwick's voice slipped through the phone, "Heyya Red, I'd like to cash in that favor about now."

Ruby noticed his slurred voice and hoped he was okay, "Yes?"

"Noooo!," the man screamed to someone not around there, "Red? Please help me!"

At that the phone call was cut off and Ruby used the trace feature on her scroll, finding that the last call had been in the middle of downtown Vale. Ruby felt that something major must have happened so in her haste she didn't tell anyone where she was going. Looking down at her scroll often Ruby made her way to a club in the streets of Vale. People danced on the floor and music pounded in Ruby's ears, unsure if she was even old enough to be there. She scanned for the criminal among the throngs of people. It wasn't hard to spot his mess of orange hair at the bar. As Ruby approached it looked more and more like he was fighting the bartender for a bottle of something. The hooded girl eventually made her way over to the criminal, by that time he had successfully convinced the bartender in a suit to give him the alcohol. "What are you doing?" Ruby asked, curious, she sat next to him on a stool.

"Oh, hello Red! Good to see you made it!" Ruby clenched her teeth as Roman leaned closer to her.

"I thought something bad had happened to you," Ruby told the obviously drunk man.

"Hmm, well, something did happen sweetheart. You got here," Ruby blushed at his words and grabbed the drink off the table taking a drink against her better judgement.

Immediately the girl spit the drink out onto the floor and Torchwick chuckled, "Alright, time to cash in that favor."

He stood up, tripping but then catching his balance, he motioned his hand for her to follow him and threw a card on the table to pay for the copious amount of drinks he had racked up. He stumbled through the club, Ruby following closely behind him, wondering what his favor was that he needed. Without speaking to her a bit Roman led her to a bridge at the edge of Vale, the stars twinkling above their heads. The smell of alcohol on his breath made Ruby nostalgic for her uncle however she stood up straight and asked the question that was pressing on her mind, "Why did you bring me here?"

Roman turned around and grinned, "Red..." he moved closer to her and she looked down, embarrassed that she had spent the last few weeks waiting for his call.

She felt him remove the cloak from her back and gently move her scythe so that it was next to her and not on her back. Ruby looked up into his green eyes and he grinned. The blushing girl bit her lip as he looked at her, "thanks for helping me at the store, I don't think I ever said that," she broke the silence and he put a finger to her lips.

"I am drunk, you shouldn't say such cute things or something might happen to you Red," he warned her, moving close enough that if Ruby breathed in she tasted the alcohol on his breath.

Ruby looked down and blushed even more, her face heating up, "I don't think you would do that," she stated plainly.

"Why not little Red?"

"Because you haven't yet."

"oh?" he leaned closer and Ruby noted that he was close enough to kiss.

He chuckled and backed away, typing away at Ruby's scroll, which he had stolen sometime in this whole exchange. "I'm putting off the favor, after all, right now I don't necessarily need help," he flipped the phone back to Ruby, "have a nice night Red."

He took off his hat and put it on Ruby's unclothed head and muttered to himself as he walked away. Ruby looked into the scroll to see what he had done and was surprised to find new contact information under the name "Rome." She giggled, glad she would get to see the man again.

Torchwick, who was heading back to one of his many apartments muttered to himself, "almost lost control, oh man!" However, he grinned, remembering the placement of his hat. Her cute blushing face under his hat. He chuckled and slipped his scroll out of his pocket, determined to bother Red for a few more minutes at least.

-

Yang looked back at the door of Junior's club. She could have sworn she saw her sister following after Roman Torchwick just a second ago. She shook her head, there is no way that is possible! She approached the counter and ordered a drink from her favorite bartender, "Strawberry sunrise, no ice."

Junior slid the already prepared drink toward her, "how ya doin blondie?"


End file.
